


An Invitation

by Snarryeyes



Series: A Very Snarry Christmas [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dad Harry, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Adventdrabbles prompt #13: Ugly Christmas Sweater. This series is a sequel to my earlier stories 'The Heart of Christmas' and 'Between the Sea and Sky.' :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	An Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Adventdrabbles prompt #13: Ugly Christmas Sweater. This series is a sequel to my earlier stories 'The Heart of Christmas' and 'Between the Sea and Sky.' :)

“All in bed.” Harry sighed as he sank onto the couch beside Severus, smiling as he was handed another glass of wine. “Trying to get me drunk?”

“Though admittedly you are rather amusing when drunk, no,” Severus replied, smirking. “This is simply for winding down after a long day.”

“But a good day,” Harry reflected, leaning into Severus’ side and watching the logs burning and crackling in the fireplace. “Now all we need is some chestnuts.”

“Excuse me?”

“Chestnuts roasting by an open fire,” Harry clarified, with a snort. “You know,” He began singing, “Jack Frost nipping at your nose…”

~~~

“Jack Frost was nothing but a mischievous sprite,” Severus pointed out. “And I fail to see how burning chestnuts is festive—“

Laughing, Harry kissed him quiet. “Shush. It’s all about getting in the Christmas spirit.”

“This is the only Christmas spirit I wholeheartedly endorse,” Severus said, raising his glass to his lips.

Harry was silent for a moment. “Will you come with me to The Burrow on Boxing Day?”

“That depends.”

“On?”

“Whether I’ll be forced to wear an ugly Christmas jumper.”

Harry chuckled, relaxing. “I think you may be excused.”

“In that case, I will gladly accompany you.”

~~~

Smiling, Harry kissed him. Severus cupped his face and deepened it, turning it from a soft kiss of gratitude to something much more fiery.

“You know,” Severus murmured, “I purchased something for us today as well.”

“Really?”

Severus inclined his head, his eyes glinting in a way that made Harry’s spine tingle. “A present for us both.” 

_Possibly the best present ever_ , Harry thought, as he lay in front of the fire, his cock—and the Brandy Bow lovingly tied upon it—disappearing inside Severus’ talented mouth. Tangling his fingers in Severus’ hair, Harry closed his eyes and saw stars.


End file.
